1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated warehouse for storing articles, and a method for operating the automated warehouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of the automated warehouse described above, there is known an automated warehouse provided with a stacker crane for carrying an article (e.g., see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-143757). In such an automated warehouse, the stacker crane moves along a plurality of shelves and carries articles between reception and shipment ports and the shelves.
The automated warehouse as described above has been required to have a dead space as small as possible, the dead space being an area incapable of taking in and out the article by the stacker crane.